thehungergamesroleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunger Games Par-Tay
THIS PAR-TAY IS INSPIRED BY ILUVGALE'S PAR-TAY ON THE HUNGER GAMES WIKI. When? The par-tay is scheduled to be on April 3rd, 2012 at 6:30 pm (CST). The date and/or time may be changed due to EliseMellark's schedule. A difference in the date/time will be announced. ****ATTENTION****IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT********************************* Due to EliseMellark's schedule being out of whack, the RP will be post-poned until further notice. Thank you for your patience. :) Where? The par-tay is going to be at Pres. Snow's Mansion. Who's Going With Who? You cannot go with somebody who's already going with somebody else, so get your dates fast! Your Hostess, EliseMellark-Peeta KEAP-Katniss Wiressprincess-Finnick Haybernathy-Haymitch (of course!) KwanKwan44-Prim Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!!-Cashmere ~ilovepeeta~--Cato Milly N. Hodgins-Gale Hungerisnottwilight-Thresh NightlockBerry-Rue WolfMuttation-Cinna QuinnQuinn-Marvel Llamallama101-Seneca Crane People Who Are Going Alone... :( None yet! Before The Par-Tay Elise's POV My special ringtone (The Only Exception by Paramore) for Peeta went off. "OMG, it's Peeta!" "Hey Sweetie," Peeta cooed. "Hey!" I replied back. "So, do you wanna go out next Tuesday?" "Well, I was planning to have a par-tay on Tuesday..." I started to trail off into my own thoughts. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah, and I was about to ask you if you wanted to go with me." I said in a more begging than asking voice. "Sure!" "Okay, just meet me in the Meadow at 6, okay?" "Got it." "Byeeeee!" I ran off screaming with happiness. "PEETA'S MY DATE!!!!!! YEAHHHH!!!!!!" KEAP's POV So Elise is having a par-tay...I'M GOIN!!!!!! With who, that should be easy with my new chat mod status... Her name came to mind. KATNISS! He was on the phone with Katniss in a matter of minutes. Scratch that, seconds. "...so what do you think?" "Well, I guess so," Katniss replied. "Do you know who Peeta's going with?" she asked with anticipation, hoping for somebody she could take out with her bow. Not somebody like Clove, no way, but a softie. Wow, ''KEAP thought. Everything comes back to Peeta.'' "Oh, Peeta's going with Elise." "Oh, well I just wanted to know just so I can help Elise not clash colors. I learned a lot from Cinna, you know..." Katniss said, trialing off, thinking about ways she could trick Elise into her own death. "So it's a date! Bye!" said KEAP. "Bye." Wiressprincess's POV "Make way for the Princess!" Wiressprincess said as she made her way through District 4. She was determined to find Finnick, and fast. She doesn't like to wait. "Where's Finnick Odair?!" she screamed at this old lady named Mags, she later found out. Mags mumbled something back that Wiressprincess couldn't understand, but she thought it had something to do with the ocean and boats and sugar cubes. "Uh, thanks," and Wiresprincess headed out towards the ocean. When she reached the ocean she screamed "FINNICK! FINNICK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It turned out that Finnick was sitting in his boat 10 feet away eating sugar cubes. "No need to yell! Oh, sorry, Your Majesty." Finnick said. "So Finnick, Elise is having, like, this HUGE par-tay. You wanna go with me? Of course you do. Ok, then. See you at eight. BYEEEE!" Wiressprincess rambled. Finnick just stared at her, but nodded as she left. Ok...? ''Finnick thought. I guess I can't go to Mag's 90th birthday then.'' Haybernathy's POV Haybernathy found Haymitch lying in his house sprawled out on the couch